


Valley of the Shadow of Death

by BadgersAndTea



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersAndTea/pseuds/BadgersAndTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean - hunters out to save the world.<br/>But what about those they couldn't save - the ones who are left behind to move on after all is said and done?<br/>These are their stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valley of the Shadow of Death

I didn't have a name for Sam's "Huxtable" friend, so I named him Theo because why not.

\------

The empty glass slammed on the bar.

"Hey, man... Get me another one," Theo called out, throwing a few more crumpled bills on the wood and wiping the residue off his mouth.

The bartender eyed him warily. "This'll be your tenth, dude. You sure you want it?"

"I need it," Theo clipped back angrily. "It's been a long week and I need it..."

The bartender sympathetically shook his head, filling Theo's glass with whiskey and placing it in front of him. When Theo slid the bills towards him, the bartender pushed them back. "This one's on the house, kid. If you lived the week I read about in the papers then you need it."

Theo nodded, pushing the bills back into his pocket and downing half the drink in one go.

The bartender stared at him for a long minute. "You knew them then, yeah? The couple that ..."

No reply came other than another long drink, but that was answer enough for the young man behind the bar.

"You drink all you want then, man. Losing two friends in one week earns you all the whiskey you want. Let me know when you need a cab, yeah?"

Theo shook his head slowly. "I'll be walking tonight. Thanks though." He finished the last of his whiskey and stood from the bar. "Thanks for the drink though."

He pulled his jacket close around his body as he left the bar. The November air was cold, leaving the already almost empty campus essentially barren. Instead of taking a left to get to his dorm, he continued straight for Wallace, right to the now empty lot where not only two weeks prior a building once stood.

Kicking through the dirt, Theo found a few crumpled photos, the remnants of some clothes, and a few charred law books. Picking up one picture in particular, he realized he was looking at a shot of him with Jess and Sam in their Halloween costumes the night Sam left. Just a few nights before Jess ... and Sam ...

He crumpled the picture and pitched it as far as he could, then turned and started jogging home. He had to stop this. Sam and Jess would want him to move on, be happy. So he would.

Eventually.


End file.
